dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Azure
Azure (前個) is a Core People who eventually became a Grand Supreme Kai and ruler of the Divine planet in Universe 7. Azure is the main antagonist of the Azure Saga in the fan-manga Dragon Ball SF. Background: Being born as unique Core Person, he was trained by Whis and eventually become a full-fledged Grand Supreme Kai. During this time he develops a rivalry with Beerus. In 4237 Before Age at the time when the Namekians originally inhabited Eros (a planet mentioned in the Shadow Dragon Saga). After a set of Dragon Balls are formed from the Super Dragon Balls, constant usage caused a Shadow Dragon to appear which resulted in Ero's destruction along with a entire galaxy. With the Universe in danger of destruction, Azure and Beerus defeat the evil Shadow Dragon together. After scolding and relocating the Namkeians onto another planet (later called Namek) he is made a grand supreme kai and ruler of the Divine Realm, where all Divine Dragons reside. Dragon Ball SF After Future Saga After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons on Earth, Azure meets Goku when he comes to th Divine Realm with Shenron and the Dragon balls. after a brief fight, Azure decides to train him in order to help aid in restoring Shenron's positive power. After teaching Goku the Ryuu-ken technique in order to use Shenron's power, he grants him permission tor revive Piccolo in the Divine Realm. After learning of the reactivation of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Azure suggests Vegeta for the merger. Azure dies by final flash coming fron Shadow Shenron Agon Left on Namek and ressurected his friends and Superior. Fighting Techniques and Abilities *'Flight' - Azure is capable of flight using his ki. *'Ki Blast' - the most basic form of Ki Blast. *'Ki Sense '- the ability to sense ki. *'God Ki Sense' - the ability to sense Godly Ki. *'Instantaneous Movement' - The ability to teleport where one desires *'Full Power' - While in this power up state, he displays a blue glowing Aura. *'Explosive Wave:' - A burst of energy emitted from the entire body. *'Wild Sense' - a more advanced version of High Speed Movement. *'Shin-Kai '- A full power kiai attack emitted from a punch. *'Invisible Eye Blast' - A Burst of kiai emitted from the eyes. *'Divine Gun '- A Full power energy wave. Azure's signature attack. *'True Divine Gun' - A Full Power Divine Gun. *'Holy Bullets Barrage' - Arrow shaped powerful k blasts. Transformations and Power Ups: Berserk State Azure possesses a Beserk State. This state also possesses a blue god aura and can also generate blue bio-electricity. It is shown to be slightly more muscular than his base form, and the pupils in the eyes completely vanish. Divine Rosé A Divine transformation first achieved during his training with Whis in the past. While in this form, the hair color turns pink due to the user possessing the status as a divine being and the pupils turns completely light blue. The aura is a very dark shade of purple on the outside, but transitions into a more pinkish color on the inside. This form is what inspired Goku Black to create Super Saiyan Rosé. Category:Shinjin Category:Supreme Kai Category:God of Creation Category:Fan-manga Category:Male Characters